


Handsome like me

by Halfpint



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Presequel, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpint/pseuds/Halfpint
Summary: The point of a body double is that it looks exactly like you, right?Set directly after the events of the PreSequel.(This fic only has 560 words, what kind of great intriguing plot do you expect?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with while I was busy *not* finishing the longer fic I've been working on for a while now. This is a subject that has probably been written about several times already, but well, here's my spin on it. Comments and critique are always appreciated :)

Timothy instantly had a bad feeling about being called into Jack’s office the night after they had opened that vault, but… well, it wasn’t as if he had much of a choice.  
Jack never really meant to be a bad guy, Timothy knew that, but with every horrible deed done in the name of the ‘greater good’ it became harder and harder for Timothy to find excuses for his actions or even endure his very presence.  
When he entered the office, Jack was sitting behind his desk, facing the window, with his back turned to the door and Timothy, for his part, was thankful for it. He didn’t think he could stand the sight of Jack’s scorched face right now, when the faint smell of burned flesh mixed with the heavy scent of Jack’s cologne lingering in the air was already enough to make him feel sick.  
“Sit down,” said Jack without bothering to turn around and face his visitor as he approached the desk. “Do you want a drink?”  
Timothy couldn’t exactly say he ‘wanted’, but his mouth was completely dried out, so he just nodded and, when he realized that Jack couldn’t see him: “Glass of water would be nice.”  
He could hear the sound of an intercom and then again Jack’s voice telling one of the steward bots to bring in a glass of water for his visitor.  
For a while it was completely silent. The CL4-TP unit wheeled in, placed the glass of water on the desk in front of Timothy and left again.  
Not knowing what else to do, Timothy took the glass and chugged it down in almost one go.  
When it dawned on him that he had probably made a terrible mistake and how odd the water had tasted, it was already too late. Jack finally turned around on his chair and Timothy was almost grateful that his vision was already going blurry.  
“I’m sorry, kiddo,” said Jack, and by the way his voice sounded, Timothy would have almost believed him, if it hadn’t been for the floor rapidly flying towards his face. “You know I am. It’s just a safety measure.”

 

Hours later Timothy woke up in Helios’ infirmary. He instantly recognized the room, even though his vision was still blurred, because it was the only place on Helios where grey and yellow weren’t the dominating colors. He could already feel the harbingers of what was surely going to grow into a splitting headache when the narcotics or painkillers or whatever he was currently under wore off and even though his whole body was numb, his face felt raw and sore. He brought his hands up to his face, only to find it covered in bandages, including his left eye.  
A horrible suspicion began to rise in him, he sat up hastily, even though it made him dizzy, and fumbled for the emergency call button on the bedside table. The only thing his seeking fingers found, however, was a card. It was one of those Hyperion issued greeting cards that were available all over Helios, featuring a red CL4-TP unit wrapped in bandages like a mummy and the words “Get well soon!” printed on top. He didn’t recognize the neat block letters on the inside, however, the words written left no doubt about whom it was from:  
“I’m sorry, kiddo. I really am.”


End file.
